


Wait No More

by crazyellephant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy remembers her adventures and life with the Doctor. </p>
<p>I'm not very good with summaries. I wrote this drabble yonks ago. I suppose it was my way of coping. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait No More

It’s been five years since she was left alone. Her most beloved had breathed his final breath. The memory was bittersweet. It has always been just him and her. Together forever.

“Sorry.” He said. Ever the sweetest man. He was saying sorry for going ahead and leaving her behind.

“Stupid face.” She said. “It’s not the first time you’re dong this.”

He let out a chuckle. Both of them did, as tears started to flow. “We will see each other again. You always find your way back to me.” She gave him a smile and wiped his tears.

He smiled back, “I love you. Always.” He closed his eyes. She kissed his forehead and lay her head on his chest. “Sleep now and rest, my Centurion. I’ll be right here. I will wait until we’re together again.”

She didn’t know how long it took. She stayed with him, listening to his breathing as it became more and more quiet with each second that passed. The slow rise and fall of his chest. Until finally, there was no more. She held him tight, tears streaming down her face. “I love you. I will always love you, Rory. Wait for me.”

The next years were the loneliest she has ever been. She would reminisce the old days, those days of travelling and she would smile. She’d think about their daughter, taken away from them but was returned. Where was she now? Is she safe? She smiles. Her Melody always knew how to take care of herself. River Song. That was the name they gave her. Melody or River, she did not care. Her daughter was awesome.

And of course, she remembered him. Her best friend. The mad man who took her away. Him and his blue box – taking her far away – to all of time and space. And what fun they had. She missed him terribly. How long has it been since that fateful day? When the Angels took Manhattan. The last day she saw him. It was agony. Like she was being torn in two. She never regretted it though. Her decision to follow Rory. But she could not help but feel the pain at leaving both her best friend and her daughter behind. Never to see them again.

She smiled at the memory and tears escape her eyes. “Where are you now? What trouble have you gotten yourself into?” She said aloud. There was no answer. Of course there would be no answer. There never was. Every night for five years, while she lay alone on her bed, she asked questions out loud as if talking to them. Stranger things have happened before. You never know, he might have found a way to get to her like he always does. Last time, she waited for 12 years. Then when he arrives, she can say he’s late, and she’ll pout. Maybe give him a whack on the head like before. She waited. Her ears straining to hear that familiar wheezy sound. Alas, tonight was not that night.

Finally she closed her eyes and sleep took her. In her dreams, they were all still together. Just like the old days.

Tonight, she finds her young self in her boots, running around in the all too familiar bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS. But it looked different from the last time she has seen it. “He changed the desktop.” She says to herself.

She runs up the stairs to look around. Can she still find hers and Rory’s old room? Walking around, felt different. This was the same TARDIS but it felt… how should she put it? Older.

She heard a noise coming from the main control room. There was that usual pounding inside her chest. Her heart was beating fast. She was excited and nervous. He is here. She can feel him. She started to run but then stopped. What if he doesn’t remember me? She slowed down her pace to a slow walk. 

She wasn’t sure how it happened, she pegged it down to the trick of the TARDIS. Or because this was a dream and stranger things have happened in her dreams. Or her life. What does he call it? Timey-wimey stuff. And there she is, as she was when she last saw him. Young again. She smiled and ran again to see him.

His back was to her. Seeing him standing there brought back even more memories as if they happened just yesterday. Thank God he’ not wearing that ridiculous fez, she thought to herself. 

Slowly, she took a stepdown the stairs. As he turned around, her breath catches. He has been crying – or about to cry. He looks like he’s in pain. Then he looks up and sees her and a glimmer of happiness sparkles in his eyes. They smile at each other as they always do. He has missed me, she thinks. She can see it in his eyes. They have missed each other.

They walk towards each other, eyes never wavering. She was afraid of looking away. If she does, he might disappear. That’s what happens in her dreams. Every time she reunites with them in her dreams, they disappear in the blink of an eye. So this time, she wished and hoped he would stay a little bit longer. She did not want to wake up. Just a bi longer. Don’t look away. Don’t disappear. She repeated it in her thoughts, like a mantra.

He was smiling at her still. She touched his face. And right then and there, she knew. This was no dream. This really was him. All those years she has waited, and he’s here now. In front of her. They never really needed words. His eyes told her what she needed to know. It was time. His and hers. They kept looking at each other. Reunited. He smiled at her. Her raggedy man. Her mad man in the blue box. Her Doctor. 

“Raggedy man… Goodnight.”

Amelia Williams. Amelia Pond, on her bed asleep, a soft smile spread on her lips. One last smile. Rory, I’m on my way. 

IN LOVING MEMORY  
RORY ARTHUR WILLIAMS  
AGED 82

AND HIS LOVING WIFE  
AMELIA WILLIAMS  
AGED 87

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr - crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com 
> 
> Originally posted it here. https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/post/144374805417/wait-no-more
> 
> Sorry. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Feedback would be most welcome but please be constructive.  
> Also, I do not own Doctor Who.


End file.
